CROSSING OVER PART2
by Creativity at its best
Summary: The sequel to crossing over part 1. Natsu and Lucy find themselves over in the spirit world in a quest to find Romeo. With a race against time, and mating rituals to unlock doors to other realms,will they stop the celestial world from joining with the physical?
1. Chapter 1

**CROSSING OVER PART 2**

**Yes the sequel is out, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

"That's insane Levy!" Natsu argued. "We can't cross over to the spirit world, that's impossible!" "Its difficult but not entirely impossible." Levy explained. A large dusty spell book lay before her. Flipping a few pages, she finally stared up at Natsu and Lucy. "Stand in the center of the room" Levy commanded. "Wait"! Erza intervened stepping forward. "I'm going with them." "Me too" Gray said. "The spell can work on only two people at a time." The study became silent. Erza sighed reluctantly. 'Natsu" Erza said solemnly facing him. "Take care of Lucy, will be right behind you." Natsu nodded stepping into the center of the room. He looked at Lucy expectantly. She joined him never taking her eyes off him. "Embrace one another and shut your eyes" Levy commanded. Lucy could feel Natsu's warm hands around her waist, as she clutched unto his neck. "Open the gates to the heavens, we beg thee to crossover" Levy chanted, as a circle of light formed around Natsu and Lucy. Lucy could no longer see Levy or the rest of the team. She shut her eyes again, clutching even tighter to Natsu. "Natsu!" she whispered in his ears frightened. "Sssshhh! Don't be afraid. Just keep your eyes closed."

Suddenly as Levy kept chanting she felt herself being lifted into the air. "The celestial beauties open your gates!" Gray and Erza backed away into the cold wall. "Do you think its gonna work?" Gray asked uneasy. Erza didn't answer too petrified to say something. The small light expounded blinding everyone in it. The blinding light gradually faded to reveal an empty circle.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Luce, wake up" Natsu's gentle voice echoed in Lucy's head. Her vision blurred for a moment, to clear to see Natsu. He pulled her up to see they were surrounded by vast sea. Behind them lay bushes that led to an unknown island. The waves splashed peacefully onto the shore. Lucy stared at Natsu, who was staring out at the sea lost in thought." Now what celestial wizard?" Natsu finally turned and asked. "Come on Natsu!, its not like I have been here before!" Lucy shot back. Just as Natsu was about to answer Aquarius appeared. Lucy gulped audibly stepping behind Natsu. "Even if this is a golden opportunity to kick your ass, I'm not here to" Aquarius said. "I'm here to let you know that our world is in trouble." "That's kinda why where here" Lucy said in a small voice.

"Look Luce!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed. A school of fish, or rather mermaids burst from under the water. The water sparkled as the mermaids laughed. "Wow" Lucy whispered as they disappeared out of sight. "This part of the spirit world is my home" Aquarius explained. "I don't know how to say this but there's been some creepy shit going down. Hope you can fix this girly. By the way the only way you can get out of here is if you guys participate in our mating season."

"Are you serious!" Lucy screamed. "That's the only way as humans,you guys will get on the other side." "That's not such a bad idea" Natsu grinned rubbing his chin. "Don't encourage her!" Lucy snapped. "Natsu's smart. I'll be taking my leave now so you guys can get to it." With that he disappeared. "This is not happening!" Lucy said over and over to herself. Suddenly without warning, Natsu took off his vest and scandals it on the sand, and headed into the water. "What are you doing?!" Lucy shouted. Ignoring her he began swimming around. Grumbling Lucly took off her shirt and skirt leaving her in her sexy black lace bra and panties. "Natsu this isn't funny!" she protested. "Just great!, that dumbass decides-." Before she could finish her insult, strong arms gripped her by her hips.

Natsu appeared and wrapped her long white creamy legs around his waist. Cupping her firm behind he whispered in her ears. "Just let go Lucy, stop fighting it."She buried her head in her rock hard chest, as her fingernails dug into his firm shoulders. He placed wet warm kisses down her chest. He watched as small lines of water ran down her breast. He licked his lips at the sight. It was erotic. He unclasped her bra throwing it to the shore. Lucy shrieked as she made an attempt to cover up. A growl rumbled from his stomach, as he nipped her with his fangs on her fingers playfully. He slowly started walking back to the shore, and rested her on the sand.

He kissed down her neck, as she placed her hands into his salmon hair. Moaning she arched into his touch. He slowly made his way to a pink nipple. He growled satisfied that he was making her squirm. Looking into his handsome face she said "Do it. Fuck me"

**I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I HAD TO STOP THERE CAUSE I'M REALLY TIRED. BUT DON'T WORRY THERE'S A LOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM.**


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for the long update!, just to let you know I haven't forgotten you Grayza fans

**CHAPTER 2 **

Lucy's blurred vision came into focus to see a pathway on the ice that followed all the way into the sea. She rolled over refusing to believe what she was seeing. Natsu lay on his back snoring loudly. Smacking him on the head, he glared at her. She gestured in the direction of the sea. "What the fuck?!" he mumbled sitting up. Quickly putting on their clothes they approached the icy path.

The waves hit gently on the sides of the icy path as they approached. As they drew closer, mermaids leaped over their heads. Lucy shrieked skidding to the right. He held her by the waist just in time.

"its okay, I got ya" Natsu assured her. A cold wind blew in their faces as Lucy shivered. "Natsu I'm scared" Lucy whispered. "We're gonna get through this" he said making baby steps with her. He stopped few inches infront the door. With whatever little determination that was left in Lucy, she slowly reached forward turning the golden knob of the door.

Stepping over to the other side, they were now surrounded by shrubs. Giant trees could be seen as birds screeched in the distance. Small leaves ticked Natsu's nose causing him to sneeze. An arrow shot through the air hitting the tree that Lucy leaned upon. She gazed upwards to see the arrow a few inches away from her head. Natsu covered her mouth. "Not a word" he whispered. Lucy stared back at him with frightened eyes. Two more arrows hit the tree. They didn't have to think twice, as they sprinted through the forest. "if I knew the spirit world was this crazy, I wouldn't be here right now!" Lucy jabbered. "No shit Sherlock!" Natsu commanded.

" Are you crazy!?. This isn't the time to be stupid Natsu there's-" Lucy found herself on the ground on her belly with Natsu on top of her. "We can't keep running in circles" he whispered. "if we stay quiet, I could use sense of smell and hearing to track whoever it is down. I can't do that if you don't cooperate." He released her arms,as she glared at him. Silently they trodded through the forest. Natsu infront holding Lucy's left hand. Although the trees blocked the sun, the air was humid causing Lucy to rub her sweaty forehead frequently. The smell of their unknown enemy smelt like rotten food, causing Natsu to growl softly. Suddenly a branch snapped in the distance. "Natsu!" Lucy whispered. "Ssssshhh!" he interjected straining to hear a sound. A flash of black cloak was seen, spurring natsu to pursue their mysteriou8s enemy. Lucy swiped the bushes out of her way, as she tried to keep up with Natsu. "Why don't you face me you fucking coward!" Natsu shouted as his whole body was on fire now.

The enemy stopped running and faced Natsu. The hooded cloak covered the mysterious enemies face. "Who the fuck are you?!" Natsu growled. Instead of a verbal response, there4 was silence.

Suddenly, Lucy raised her eyes heavenwards to see a gigantic tree falling in her direction. "Run Lucy!" Natsu screamed. As if she needed to be told twice. Trees from every direction seemed to falling at once. The ground shaked violently at the impact. Lucy breath became labored as her sweaty hands swiped the thick bushes. Then she suddenly stopped in her tracks. The only sound Lucy could hear was her own breathing. Before she could think of a solution to finding Natsu, she heard a cracking sound. She turned to see a tree falling in her direction. She whimpered and shut her eyes too paralyzed with fear. 'Oh my god I'm gonna be squashed like a bug!' she screamed in her mind.

After a moment nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes to see Taurus infront of her with his infamous axe. "Taurus!, I'm so glad to see you right now!" Lucy exclaimed relieved.

"Glad to see you too Miss Mucy!". "Seriusly you went there?" Lucy asked in disbelief. Leaves were crunched in the distance, causing LUCY AND Taurus to swing around frightened. "It's only me you weirdos" Natsu grinned showing off his sharp fangs stepping out of the bushes. "Did you see who it is?"Lucy questioned. "After our culprit's little stunt he vanished" Natsu explained. "Great!" Lucy said throwing up her hands sarcastically. "Where back to square one." "Not exactly Miss Mucy" Taurus said. "Miss Mucy?" Natsu drawled trying to understand. "Quit it!" Lucy shouted. "There's a castle not too far from here, that will lead you to the gatekeeper" Taurus explained.

Natsu and Lucy exchanged looks of excitement. "He controls the gateway! Between the spirit world and your world." "Awesome!" Natsu said forming his hand into a fiery fist. "Let's go!".


	3. Chapter 3

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU GRAYZA FANS.

CHAPTER 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL

Erza opened one of Levy's spell books quietly, desperately looking for that one spell that would let her cross over to the other side. Gray stood behind her fidgeting. "What if we get caught?" he asked lamely. Erza rolled her eyes. "Seriously grow a pair," she snapped. She continued looking at the spells quickly forgetting Gray. Besides she had bigger problems. Like finding Natsu and Lucy. Erza and Gray had sneaked into fairytail's library. All because Levy had gone back on her word. She had a hundred percent confidence that Natsu and Lucy would bring Romeo back. Not that she doubted it, but everyone needed a little backup now and then.

"Erza this doesn't feel right what if…." Gray's voice trailed off as she mumbled the spell's words. A bright light appeared upon the ceiling that expanded. Grabbing Gray's hand, Erza swallowed bracing herself. Gray's mouth hung open, as his eyes ogled out of his head at the sight. Suddenly, gravity felt like it no longer existed as Erza and Gray were sucked into the vortex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray spat out sand from his mouth. He squinted his eyes as he took in his surroundings. What he saw made him sit up straight. "WHERE IN THE FUCKING DESSERT!"He exclaimed. "It appears so" Erza said nonchalantly. Where they were sitting, was under a oasis. Gray passed a hand threw his messy hair and sighed. "You know if you had listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess"" Gray said dryly. "Don't play innocent Fullbuster" Erza shot back smirking. "if you weren't interested you would have already bailed." Gray leaned back against the tree folding his arms. "Which is why I'm gonna cut you a deal". A scarlet brow was raised in interest. "I help you find flamebrain and Lucy, you grant me sexual favors" Gray stated.

"Or?" Erza challenged. Before Gray gave an answer, two small identical creatures appeared. "Your Gray and Erza!" they shouted in unison. "Gemini, do you know where Natsu and Lucy are?" Erza questioned. "There at the gatekeeper's house" the one on the left said. "We're here to help you get to them." The one on the right finished. "But first" the one on the left spoke up. "You have to participate in our mating ritual." "Come again?" Erza asked confused. "Yes!" Gray exclaimed pumping his hands in the air. "There's a tent to your left. When you guys are finished a diamond will appear to carry you over to the other side. Have fun!"they said disappearing. "How did that tent get-" Erza never finished her sentence, as she was swung over Gray's shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell are you doing!?" Erza shouted in irritation as Gray tossed her on the bed roughly. Inside the tent was a small bed and a table with refreshments. A sly smile appeared on the dark haired mage as he hovered over her. He leaned down so his lips brushed her ears. "Fuck" he said huskily licking her earlobe. She shivered squeezing her eyes shut. He straddled her hips as he sat up. For a moment he sat ogling her petite body greedily. Her eyes flew open then closed followed by her mewling, as Gray squeezed her breast roughly. Feeling how firm they were he began to get hard. He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss as his tongue explored her mouth. He wasn't asking for permission, instead his kisses showed he demanded it. He finally broke the kiss, leaving Erza gasping for air. He pulled her white shirt over her head to reveal a black lace bra. Her breast were standing firm, as he couldn't stop staring. Erza's face turned the colour of her hair as she glanced away. Suddenly something feral came over Gray. He sat up and commanded "Sit up" "Why should I?" Erza challenged as she placed her hands over her head. Her defiant look never leaving him.

A smirk swept upon his face, as his hands glided up her skirt. "You'll be sorry" he whispered. His fingers found their treasure,as he skillfully pulled aside her underwear. She whimpered. His smirk widened at her reaction as he thrusted in. "Grrraaayyyyy!" Erza moaned eyes shut. "That's right say my name" he said huskily as he concentrated on pleasuring her. He could feel her core sucking him in causing him to groan. He twisted his fingers causing her to groan louder. Her moans were like music to his ears. He used his free hand to squeeze her left breast roughly. "Gray not so hard!" she pleaded. He squeezed them even harder. Pumping faster he could feel she was close. Erza felt it too, as she screamed her release. Pulling out his dripping fingers, without warning he pushed them into her mouth.

Her eyes widened in shock, as he grinned wickedly. "Suck" he said darkly. Erza felt completely helpless as she obeyed. It felt like torture and pleasure mixed together. After a few minutes he pulled out his fingers from her mouth, as she breathed heavily.


End file.
